A True English Gentleman
by Nefhiriel
Summary: Lord Alexander Wyndham has always dreamed of joining the league of the Scarlet Pimpernel. Now it just might be possible...


**A True English Gentleman **

****By Nefhiriel Brelgonwen Vódia

A/N: I would really appreciate some reviews!

* * *

Chapter 1: Lord Alexander Wyndham

Rain poured down in sheets upon the grassy terrain over which Lord Alexander Wyndham rode at full gallop. "How could I have let it happen again?" He asked himself "How furious Mother will be if I am late for another ball." As these thoughts raced through his mind he turned into the stable yard. As he jumped off the horse, Billy, the stable boy, offered to take the animal for him.

"I know you like to take care of NightHawk yourself, sir, but Lady Edith has been asking all over for you. If I were you I'd hurry. She didn't look too pleased."

"Thank you, Billy. I'll take your advice. Be sure to rub him down well, he's had quite the run this afternoon."

"I will, sir."

He rushed towards the house, hoping to slip in by the side entrance, change into a more appropriate outfit, and be ready to go before anyone spotted him. He would have to be extremely clever to get past his nine-year-old sister Cynthia without being noticed. Cynthia seemed to take a special delight in finding things out about him and tattling to her Mother. As a result Alexander rarely managed to slip out to visit his favorite haunts in the woods and fields. He wished Faith, his twin sister, wasn't an invalid. One year ago his older brother William and Faith had been in the forest riding and were caught during a rain storm much like the one today, when a tree fell and William was killed. Faith, who had never had very strong heath, had also been struck by the tree. Although she had escaped with her life, she had been an invalid ever since. How he missed her constant companionship. Cynthia for all her ill will towards her older brother admired Faith so much that when Faith was around she tended to be at least civil.

He made his way up to the door, opened it a crack and peered in. No one in sight. He entered cautiously and removed his mud soaked boots. He walked into the hallway. "All well so far." He thought. But then he heard it; someone was coming up the hallway to his left. It wasn't a servant or even Cynthia, it was his Mother.

"Alexander Robert Wyndham!" She exploded. "Where on earth have you been all day?!"

"I...I've been..." he stammered

"You been riding that accursed horse of yours haven't you? Well answer me, young man. An English gentleman such as yourself shouldn't just stand there like an idiot. Now answer me!"

"Yes, mother I am afraid I have been riding. I honestly didn't mean to be this late. It was just such a beautiful path, in the fall the trees are so-"

"The trees?! You mean you not only cross my wishes by riding out at all, but you also went into the woods! You know that is how William...Well never mind that now" she said curtly "we will all be late if you don't hurry up and get changed."

"Yes Mother. I'm sorry."

With this she turned around and briskly walked away. He was now nineteen and felt that he should be able to make his own choices, but he wanted to honor his mother's opinions, even when he felt she was wrong. So he suppressed his angry feelings and went to carry out her instructions.

He changed quickly and went down to the entry where his parents were waiting for him. The Lady Edith didn't say anything and he didn't dare look at her, but he knew she was glaring icily at him. His dignified Father thought it only right that Alexander should ride, hunt, fence, and go boating. Although Lord Henry was kind and wise he didn't usually win the debates when the Lady Edith had made up her mind on a subject. Nor was it that he was week-kneed, it was merely because his wife was exceptionally strong willed and nobody wanted to earn her displeasure.

They arrived at Blakeney Manor just barely on time. Sir Percy and Lady Blakeney were greeting guests at the door and as they entered they heard Sir Percy's voice ring out in a cheery welcome

"My Lord and Lady Wyndham, we're so very glad you could come!"

"Thank you Sir Percy, we are honored." replied Lord Henry Wyndham.

"Ah, and there is Lord Alexander, welcome!" exclaimed Sir Percy "We have not seen you at one of our balls for quite some time, it's so good to see you."

They moved on down the lengthy stairway and into the luxurious ballroom. Blakeney Manor was crowded with extravagantly dressed Ladies and Gentleman. Music came from the far end of the room where musicians were playing a waltz. Almost immediately Lord Henry was talking politics with other gentlemen and Lady Edith paired up with old friends of hers. He was relieved to see his mother's attentions drawn away from him, but at the same time he was a little uneasy because now he was alone he didn't really know what to do with himself. It wasn't that he didn't have friends but he hadn't seen any of them yet. He hated attending these fancy parties where everything was so formal and stilted. But his mother wanted him to come along. Besides, the ballroom _was _one of the best places to hear new stories about his hero, the Scarlet Pimpernel. So once again he found himself standing in the midst of all this finery looking around for someone he could at least identify with in some ways. He finally decided to go get some refreshment. On his way he caught sight of one of his friends- Lord Anthony Dewhurst. To his relief, Lord Dewhurst saw him as well and made his way over to him.

"Lord Alexander, I was hoping you would be here. How is that hound of yours?" he asked with a smile

"Huan? Tolerable, but I am afraid that his leg is bothering him quite a bit. He stepped in a hole while we were on a chase recently. I am not sure that I will be able to go on the hunt with you this week. I am awfully sorry."

"Don't be! I was just wondering how I was going to bring up the subject myself. I didn't want to be rude but some very important business has come up and it will have to be seen to before the week is out." Dewhurst said still smiling good naturedly

"I hope it's nothing serious?" said Alexander

"Oh, not really just a good friend of mine... anyway I will probably be away a good part of the next month."

Both young men look up as Lady Edith approached

"Excuse me my Lord..." she said as she curtsied

"Dewhurst, Lord Anthony Dewhurst. And you must be Lady Edith? Alexander has told me, um, so much about you." Dewhurst winked at Alexander

"Yes, I am sure he has. And now if you would excuse us Lord Dewhurst."

"Of course." Dewhurst bowed as they walked away.

"Really Alexander must you always hide in a corner like that? You need to expand your horizons, meet new people, go new places. You have such a limited circle of friends."

"It's just that there are very few people I feel comfortable around. It all seems so unnatural." he said, shifting uneasily from one foot to another.

"Unnatural? I'll tell you what's unnatural, you behaving like you do! You embarrass me in front of all my friends acting like that. So shy, always hiding off in a corner."

"I am sorry, I don't mean to."

"Well you certainly succeed. If you really want to prove to me that you are trying, why don't you go ask Lady Alice for a dance?"

"But I hardly know her."

"Well, get to know her."

After that Alexander knew he would have to bow to his Mother's wishes. So he did what she had asked of him with as good a grace as he could muster. And although the Lady Alice was a very nice girl, he found the night grew very tedious, for he was pining all the while to leave and go to the solitude of the library. His martyrdom was not all in vain though, Lady Edith rode home in a much pleasanter mood than when they had arrived. And he even received a grateful smile from his father.

Chapter 2: The mission

"Is everyone here then?" asked Sir Andrew Ffoulkes, the Scarlet Pimpernel's lieutenant and best friend. Answers rang out from one end of the room to the other

"Present."

"Here." and so on.

"Were is Hastings?" asked Armand St. Just.

"Here" replied Hastings as he entered the room. "Sorry I am late."

"Have a seat; we must get down to business." It was Sir Percy who had spoken, and all eyes were immediately riveted upon him, their leader and hero. "We have a very important rescue to carry out as you all well know. You also know that we are short a member."

"Yes, Percy but are there still enough to undertake this mission, even as important as it is?" said Armand "There's myself, Ffoulkes, Dewhurst, Hastings, Everingham, Mackenzie, Froggy, Glynde, and you. And can't we get more of the members here quickly?"

"Not soon enough. We need to be there in just a few days." said Percy

"I have a friend who would be more than willing to join the League. He would come this very night if I asked him." responded Dewhurst

"Yes, I do not doubt there are many who would be willing to join. What I want to know is if they will be loyal to our cause come what may. This is going to be an extremely complicated task to complete. We must get to the Marquis and his family as quickly as we can. Now is not the time to deal with a traitor, or a fool, in our midst. All the same, every journey we make to France is fraught with danger, and what time is there ever to deal with a traitors or fools? Who do you have in mind Dewhurst?" asked Percy

"I was thinking of Lord Alexander Wyndham. He can never seem to hear enough of the Scarlet Pimpernel. He has told me on more that one occasion how much he would give if could only join the league of the Scarlet Pimpernel. I think he already guesses that Ffoulkes and I are members, maybe he guesses more. I can't tell for sure, but I can't believe he would play us false."

"I have watched him Dewhurst, and talked to him some. From all that I hear he seems to be quite a man of integrity. Very dependable, and intelligent as well. A little more serious, maybe than is usual for a young man of his standing, but that is all the better for our mission."

"There is only one objection I can think of to his joining us." Tony added after a moment's pause.

"What's that?" Armand asked.

"We'll have quite the job turning him into a "proper gentleman" like the rest of us! He seems to hate parties and avoid them whenever possible. What was it? Three, or four balls he "regretted to inform you he could not attend because..." before he was finally forced to attend Blakeney's latest one? From what I gathered, he only went to that one because his mother insisted."

"Well I for one can certaintely sympathize with him there. I get pretty uncomfortable myself at some of those parties." Hastings put in.

"Well, do we all agree then that we won't hold his dislike for fancy occasions against him? As long as he's willing to act the part from now on, and attend balls more than once or twice a year." The others gave their laughing assent, so he continued "Very well then. Ffoulkes, will you and Tony have a talk with him tomorrow?

"Of course Percy." they both agreed immediately.

"Now that we have got that settled," Percy continued "We leave day after tomorrow, you all know the meeting place."

The eight men rose. All left save Sir Andrew.

"Percy..."

"Yes Ffoulkes?" said Percy, who throughout this serious discussion had always managed to maintain an easy manner, even light hearted.

"Do you think it wise? It has only been a matter of weeks since Kulmstead tried to betray us all."

"Yes I know" answered Percy as, pacing the floor, he paused to look up at his friend.

"But my dear Ffoulkes we really have no choice, we need all the men we can get for this rescue. And besides I would like to have all nineteen league members once again."

"Well, I do hope Lord Alexander proves faithful." said Andrew worriedly

"Oh, I believe he will Ffoulkes, I believe he will." responded Percy contemplatively.

Chapter 3: Faith

Relieved to finally be home, Alexander mounted the stairs wearily. At the top of the stairs he turned to the right, went down three doors, then stopped and knocked at the fourth quietly "Faith, are you awake?" he whispered "Yes. Come in Alexander." He opened the door and stepped in. In the center of the room against the wall was a canopy bed. In the bed lay his sister. She was like her twin brother in her slender height and gentle voice, but unlike him in that, instead his blond hair, she had a beautiful cascade of shiny black hair that reached below her waist. Perhaps the thing in which they were most alike was their unusual green eyes. Faith was one of the few people in the household who actually could have her own way, even if Lady Edith didn't agree. Lord Henry had a special affection for her and for that reason he had gone against his wife's rule and said that what Faith wanted she would have. One of the things Faith could not stand was to not only be an invalid, but to have to sit in a dreary room with all the curtains drawn like most invalids did. Her window shades were never drawn to keep out the sun. On the contrary, they were almost always open and the windows thrown wide to let the sound of the birds in. Her room was decorated in bright colors of blue, green, and yellow. Faith was nearly the only person Alexander had to talk to about the Scarlet Pimpernel. They would talk for hours about this their mysterious hero. Ever since they had heard about the Scarlet Pimpernel they had dreamed of belonging to his league. Faith knew it wouldn't be realistic for her, a girl (and an invalid at that), to ever expect to become a part of it, but she hoped that Alexander might someday join.

"I thought you would probably be asleep by now." said Alexander as he walked over to the side of the bed.

"How could I be? I could hardly wait until your return. You're the only one in this house besides Father that talks about anything interesting. What was the ball like? Were any of your friends there?" asked Faith.

"Dewhurst was there. I told him about Huan being injured, and how sorry I was about not being able to hunt with him. Turns out he can't go anyway, a good friend of his needs his help."

"With what?"

"I don't know, Mother dragged me away before I could question him closer."

"Hmm, too bad. I hope it wasn't anything serious. Ah, but what about our favorite subject, the Scarlet Pimpernel? Tell me, did you hear anything about him?"

"No, not much. Sir Percival Blakeney is still quoting himself:

"They seek him here, they seek him there.

Those Frenchies seek him everywhere.

Is he in heaven or is he in hell?

That demmed elusive Pimpernel!"

When their laughter had somewhat subsided Faith said:

"You are so good at imitating voices! Maybe you should be an actor."

"Mother would love that idea." he said sarcastically

"I wonder who he is, I mean the Scarlet Pimpernel, he could be almost anyone."

"It could be Sir Ainsworth."

"No, that's all wrong. Couldn't be him."

"Lord Dunlevey?"

"Not a chance. He's too boring. Why not Dewhurst or Walascourt?"

"Not Dewhurst, he doesn't seem to have, well..."

"The brains?"

He grinned at her,

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. He is really a wonderful fellow, but he just doesn't seem to have the qualities of a great leader."

"I guess you're right. What about Ffoulkes?"

"I really don't know... I better go now Faith, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Alexander."

"Good night."

Just after tea the next morning, while Alexander was in the Library, a maid appeared in the doorway.

"My Lord there's two young gentlemen to see you."

Puzzled Alexander made his way to the door.

"Lord Dewhurst and Sir Andrew Ffoulkes? I hadn't expected to see you so soon. But you are most welcome, come in."

"We have some urgent business to discuss with you, but not here. Shall we go for a ride?" asked Dewhurst

"Certainly, I'll just be a minute to grab my coat. I'll meet you at the stables."

Ten minutes later the three men were all mounted and riding at a trot out into the field. After they had gone some ways the they slowed down to a more leisurely pace so they could talk.

"I don't really know how to begin." started Ffoulkes.

"Then let me," said Tony. "It's just this Lord Alexander, Ffoulkes and I are part of the league of the-"

"Scarlet Pimpernel!" interrupted Alexander excitedly

"Yes, and the league is short a member. The Chief needs as many men as he can get for this next assignment so Tony suggested that you were the person we should ask. Will you join?" asked Andrew.

"Will I join?! I have longed for this opportunity ever since I heard about your brave and daring leader! I never expected I would get the chance! But tell me, who is the Scarlet Pimpernel? I have wanted to know his name for ever so long."

"That you will have to wait until this evening to find out. There is a meeting tonight at Blakeney Manor. The Chief will tell you all you need to know." replied Ffoulkes

After this they turned there horses around and urged them into a gallop. As Dewhurst and Ffoulkes were preparing to leave Tony asked:

"Then you'll be there, Nine o'clock, Blakeney Manor?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything!" answered Alexander

Chapter 4: The League at Last

It need not be said how confused Alexander was to find out that a meeting of the league of the Scarlet Pimpernel was to be held at Sir Percival Blakeney's home. Sir Percy was a good, kind, proper gentleman but Alexander just couldn't see him having any association with the Scarlet Pimpernel. _Really, the man is such a complete idiot. Ah well, I will find everything out in a moment_. He thought as he turned his horse into the drive at Blakeney Manor. The door was answered by an elderly servant who directed him to a room, inside of which he could hear voices conversing. As he entered the room he was greeted by Dewhurst, Ffoulkes, and all the other members present.

"Where is he?" he said under his breath to Dewhurst.

"The Scarlet Pimpernel will arrive in a moment. You'll know him when you see him."

At that moment Sir Percy entered. All conversation ceased as he entered and the men gave him their full attention. As he took a seat at the head of the table, Alexander realized, to his amazement, that this must be the Scarlet Pimpernel. He must have shown his bewilderment because as soon as Percy saw his face he said with a laugh.

"A bit surprised Wyndham?"

"I.. ah...you are _the _Scarlet Pimpernel? It's just I, didn't expect..."

"The leader of such fine and gallant gentlemen, men who have done so much, to be such a complete fool?" he said with a smile.

"I suppose not, but, now that I know, I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. You really are such a good actor, though. Why on earth do you act like such a fop when you are really such a absolute hero?" queried Alexander.

"We all have to act our part. The league would never have retained it's anonymity unless we all were thought to only be rather brainless and predictable. You might say one of our chief goals is to make everyone imagine we have never had a serious thought in our whole life!" said Froggy speaking up at last (it was very unusual for him to remain silent as long as he did.). "We all-"

"Froggy!" said several voices at once.

"Percy was speaking..." said Hastings.

"Ffoulkes, do you have the papers?"

"Yes Percy, here they are."

"Will you read the oath, Hastings?" asked Percy.

Hastings took the papers from Ffoulkes and began to read. As Alexander heard the words he felt a surge of pride at being able to join a band of such extraordinary men.

"...to remain loyal to fellow league members, the Scarlet Pimpernel, and those the league rescues at all costs..." Hastings continued. "...do you swear this Lord Alexander Wyndham?"

"I swear, upon my honor." said Alexander.

"Then welcome to the league of the Scarlet Pimpernel!" said Tony who could hardly contain himself any longer. "It feels so good to know that there are twenty of us once again."

"Now, Froggy, is the time to talk." said Percy. "You can tell Wyndham here all about the league, everyone's names, our hideouts over in France etc."

Everyone else groaned but Froggy was already started talking full force to Alexander about this rescue and that rescue this meeting place and that meeting place. Alexander didn't mind in the least, he had always wished for someone who would tell him everything he wanted to know about the Scarlet Pimpernel. But after Froggy had gone on for a while and had only stopped to catch his breath, Alexander turned to Percy and said.

"One thing Percy, may I tell my sister Faith? We are so close and have shared the dream that someday I could somehow become a league member. If you say no of course I would never tell her. But we know each other so well, it would be terribly awkward."

"Yes, I can see how you feel the need to tell someone. If you can be certain she will tell no one, you may tell her. Just remember in the ballroom you'll have to become a foppish English gentleman like the rest of us!" He said with a grin.

"We all must be very careful to not let our disguises down at any time or let slip any information." said Ffoulkes seriously.

"You always were the voice of reason Ffoulkes." Blakeney said good-naturedly.

"I'll be extremely careful." said Alexander.

"I sure you will be." Percy said quietly. "But now you all must be getting home. _Some _of have wives waiting for us, you know." He added with a laugh.

The men all joined in the laugh, knowing how impatient he was to spend every minute he could with Marguerite. Not that a few of them weren't just as anxious to rejoin their own wives. So without further discourse, they took their leave of Sir Percy, and returned to their homes.

Chapter 5: A Dream Fulfilled

Faith was sitting in a chair by her window when Alexander came in. When she saw the look of excitement on her brothers face she smiled warmly and said:

"What on earth is it? You look ready to burst!"

"You won't believe it! I can hardly believe it myself..." said Alexander, who indeed did look like he was about to burst. "But wait, not here. Come take a walk with me outdoors, the fresh air will do you good."

"I would like nothing better."

"Then here, take my arm."

They made their way slowly out the door and down to the landing, Faith leaning heavily upon her brother. As they were about to exit the house they ran into their Father.

"Don't you tire her out too much Alexander." He said "The Doctor says that we shouldn't push too much exercise upon her right away."

Relieved that it wasn't Lady Edith, they nodded and Alexander said:

"Not to worry Father, I'll only take her for a short walk out into the field."

It was a beautiful day, _The kind of day that we often used to share together_. Thought Alexander.

He was so glad that she was regaining her strength once again.

"Now, what is it?" she asked playfully.

"The best of news, I am in the league!"

"You mean _the_ league, the league of the Scarlet Pimpernel?"

"The very same."

"Oh Alexander! You had better not be teasing me, don't tell me it's just a joke."

"No joke. And guess who _he _is."

"Stop it. You now we have been guessing for ever so long. Who is it?"

"Sir Percival Blakeney."

"Sir Percival Blakeney!? But how is it that you are telling me all this, when surely there must be strict rules about keeping this all a secret?"

"Most of the men have at least one person they can confide in- usually their wife. Since I'm not married –_yet_­­­­­" he added mischievously "he gave me permission to tell you."

"Sir Percy" she said musingly "I thought you said he was incredibly stupid, clueless.... We both agreed that he was one of the most unlikely people."

"Well, it was all a charade, an act he puts on, in reality he so admirable! If you could only meet him! The whole league has to put on the same charade so that nobody suspects them."

"They certainly had us fooled."

"Yes, and I shall have to do the same."

"You, become a gentleman?" She said beginning to chuckle. "Mother will be delighted! You'll be dancing with all the ladies and wearing perfectly tailored clothes in no time with this sort of motivation!" Now she was laughing so hard that she had to stop walking to catch her breath.

"Very funny." He said, chagrin written all over his face. "I need your help Faith, I don't quite know what excuses I am going to be able to come up with. Father will let me go easily enough but it will be especially difficult coming up with ones Mother will believe. She knows that I am not one for always being out and about with this friend and that, so anything I come up with will naturally seem lame"

"Oh, do quit worrying about it. This is the chance we've been waiting for, both of us. You just go and serve the league any way you can, leave the rest to me."

Their conversation was interrupted by the dinner bell, so they turned around and headed for the house.

Lady Edith couldn't help but notice that all during supper Alexander and Faith (who was considered finally strong enough to join the family at supper, though she still occasionally felt too weak.) kept exchanging glances, as if they were in on some secret that nobody else knew about.

Chapter 6: Paris, France

_The hours spent sailing to France have sped by so quickly_, Alexander reflected. He thought that Percy's yacht was very appropriately named the_ Daydream_. Everything had seemed so ethereal. Even now things felt somewhat dream-like. A spectacular dream though. The kind you're afraid you'll wake up from any minute. These thoughts and more came crowding into Lord Wyndham's mind as he donned a blue coat, the last part of the disguise that was to turn him into a revolutionary guard. Percy had given similar outfits to Froggy, Glynde, and Dewhurst. Armand's disguise was much harder, more detailed. Everingham's was the easiest. All he needed was a ordinary working-man's outfit. All of the men worked together perfectly, even though they had hardly any idea what Percy's plans were for rescuing the Thériault family. Not a grumble was heard. Well, almost no grumbling. You couldn't really blame Hastings and Mackenzie for a little good-natured complaining when they were given the boring job of waiting with the horses outside the city.

Upon their arrival in Paris, it was decided that they would split up into several groups in order to avoid suspicion about such a large group of unfamiliar men suddenly moving in. Alexander, Tony, and Froggy would be staying together in an apartment about fifteen minutes walk from Percy's. The others were scattered in various apartments nearby. They were all to meet at Percy's apartment on Quai de l'Ecole at the back of St.Germain l'Auxerrois at noon. As Percy had asked Tony and Froggy to pick up a few things on the way, they had needed to leave earlier than Alexander had. Since that had been almost an hour ago, Alexander thought that, probably, they had reached the meeting place by now. He hurried down the street with his hands in his pockets and his head down, trying to attract as little attention as possible, a thing which he was already beginning to master. Indeed Percy had been very pleased to see how easy it was for Alexander to change his entire demeanor to whatever matched best the personality he was trying to change into. Only the day before Percy had remarked upon his obvious ability. Alexander had felt honored - and a little embarrassed at being praised so heartily in front of the others. The honor he felt most though. Hadn't those words come from the man admired most in the world? He found himself quite in awe of the man. Of course, who wasn't in England these days. But Percy was something else altogether. He was everything he had expected in his gallant hero, and yet not quite. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I never thought that the Scarlet Pimpernel could possibly be hidden under such a dandy as Sir Percival Blakeney. The transformation was so sudden! He was so hard to understand. Always lighthearted, with a ready smile and a cheerful word. Never did a shadow of anxiety betray itself in his lazy gray eyes, never a worry seemed to pass his brow. Alexander wondered at how he could remain outwardly so carefree when he must be worrying about so many different things. The lives of so many depended upon him. Even when Percy was in his most relaxed of dispositions he had to be ever concocting new plans for their next rescues. There wasn't a man among them that wouldn't have gladly died for their "Chief". Alexander felt as if, somehow, he had known Percy all his life. At any rate, he was now certain that he was doing what he was always meant to do, becoming the man he was always meant to be. He now had a brave and fearless leader to follow into any adventure he chose to lead him into. Alexander smiled to himself as he walked the final blocks. He rounded the corner and turned to his right, ducking to enter the small, low framed door that led into the building. Next, he went down the diminutive hallway and knocked on the apartment door, Andrew let him in.

"Where are Dewhurst and Froggy?" Asked Ffoulkes worriedly.

"They aren't here?" Responded Alexander, the same worry now in his voice "I thought for sure they would be here by now."

"No, neither of them have been here. Tony knows the city far to well to let himself get lost." Said Mackenzie quietly

"Maybe Tony lost it with Froggy and is even now burying him. Goodness knows Dewhurst's not used to Froggy's constant jabbering like I am." Glynde said grinning, but not without a certain measure of anxiety visible in his face.

"Come on Glynde, be serious." Said Everingham "If they don't come back soon we will have to go looking for them, and there's no telling what mischief the two of them have gotten themselves into."

"How much longer are we going to wait, Percy?" asked Andrew

But Percy never had a chance to reply for at that moment footsteps were heard and presently Tony entered with Froggy close behind.

"Wherever have you two been?" Demanded Glynde, with an air of mock wrath.

Tony, ignoring him, turned to Percy and said:

"Sorry we're late. We were on our way here when we saw Chauvelin talking to a group of soldiers. Did you know he was in Paris?"

"As a matter of fact I did. But you talk as if I should dread the man. I don't see the reason for your fear. Why, we're best of friends!"

"Oh Percy, please this is not a laughing matter, he knows you're here! I heard him tell the soldiers that there was to be a strict watch on the gates. The only people who are to be let through without the most thorough of searches are himself and the captain he had with him. Anybody they are the least unsure about are to be apprehended immediately. This whole affair with the Thériault family is another one of his traps."

"I know Tony. But really you must trust me, everything is actually turning out quite splendidly. My good old friend Chauvelin... such an agreeable, cooperative fellow, always manages to do the very thing you were hoping he would."

Though still a little worried, Tony trusted his Chief completely and relaxed, entering once more into the spirit of things. Percy sat on a chair in front of the fire. He listened to his men talk for a few minutes, smiling every now and then at what was said, but obviously deep in thought. Presently, he rose from his seat, looked at the old clock hanging on the wall, and said:

"Now, we have to be going Ffoulkes, we mustn't keep our good friend Chauvelin waiting."

At that moment Armand entered in full disguise.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked

Tony started when he saw the figure in the doorway.

"As for the rest of you," continued Blakeney "I would like you to meet Guerin Devereux, your new captain."

"How on earth do you manage it Percy? He looks exactly like the captain Chauvelin had with him." said Tony."

"I am delighted that you think so. As I was saying, Ffoulkes and I must go now, but Armand and Everingham here know where you all need to go."

Tony, still recovering from the shock, asked Armand:

"Where to Captain?"

"It looks as if Hasting and Mackenzie aren't the only ones who are going to have to learn patience. We are going to have our share of waiting today as well." said Armand

To which Alexander said:

"At least we get to have some part in the action though."

"Come on everyone, we best be leaving as well." directed Tony

Chapter 7: Citizen Chauvelin

The room was very decrepit and bare. Among it's few furnishings were an ancient, dejected looking, cupboard at one side of the room, and a small, battered table in the center of the room, which had two equally woebegone looking chairs around it. Also, on the opposite side of the wall from the cupboard there was a open fireplace with a weather-beaten clock above it and to the side of that, a nondescript old painting. There were two men sitting at the table and one of them, a small man with claw like hands and very pale, steely eyes, was just saying to the other man:

"Is everything clear Citizen Devereux?"

"Quite clear Citizen." replied the taller, dark haired soldier

"You have enjoyed a very successful career so far Captain, it would be a pity for you lose everything in one days work, now wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would Citizen Chauvelin."

"And believe me, you could very easily lose much more than your career if you ruin my plans. The infamous Scarlet Pimpernel is not an enemy to be taken lightly. If you lose him, well, you know what will happen. On the other hand, if you succeed... let's just say there will be a reward beyond your wildest dreams, plus the knowledge that you have done an inestimable service to the Republic."

"I will do my best. But what if this Englishman of yours doesn't make an appearance? What if he suspects?"

"You have not seen "this Englishman" at work before Citizen Devereux. He is cunning, and no fool. But he would never lose the chance of rescuing someone merely because he thought that there might be a trap. He actually appears to derive even more pleasure from doing what he calls "sport" when there is someone to try his wits against."

"At least you don't think he will show up till later, do you?"

"With him you can never know quite what to expect. For that very reason we must take all precautions. The building is completely surrounded?"

"At this very moment four of my best men are waiting outside the building."

"They all understand what they stand to gain or lose?"

"Yes Citizen."

"You must be wary of _everyone._ The Scarlet Pimpernel can come an many guises, a cart-driver, coal-heaver, even an old woman! Trust no one."

"I understand."

"Why do I very much doubt that? So few actually realize how ingenious he is."

"But Citizen surely I -"

"Surly you are far more clever?!" Chauvelin said sarcastically "Surly you can outwit the man who has dealt defeat after defeat to me." he continued bitterly.

The Captain listened with deference and respect, for although Chauvelin had fallen much in power and prestige, he still could instill in men a sense of his authority. And so he listened on. Then he said:

"I am sure it wasn't your fault, he was just lucky, that's all."

"Well then luck, as you call it, and our enigmatical friend here, must be very familiar with each other indeed, for him to escaped unscathed so many times... I don't even know why I am telling you all this." he said crossly "You just won't understand until you've brushed shoulders with him at least once. And now, you must join your men at their posts. I will join you as soon as I my carriage arrives."

"Carriage Citizen? Wouldn't it be much easier to just-"

"You grow stupider by the minute Citizen Devereux. I am beginning to think you altogether unfit for this assignment. Of course it would be easier to just get a horse out of the stables and go immediately, but you see, the Scarlet Pimpernel and I know each other far to well for me to go unnoticed if I were to parade myself around in open view! Then even the slight chance we do have now would be all but lost. We would loose the element of surprise."

"I see your point Sir."

After that Citizen Devereux, seeing how impatient and restless Chauvelin grew, stood and prepared to depart. As Chauvelin rose, the most unexpected noise met their ears. It was the sound of a laugh, a merry inane laugh, filled with the pleasure of living. Only a laugh, and yet in a minute Chauvelin was on his feet and with a bound he was at the door, face ashen. He jerked open the door hastily- no one, but as he opened the door something white fluttered to his feet. He stooped to pick it up. It was a letter. He opened it and began to read. It took him only a minute and when he had finished there wasn't a look of surprise of any kind on his face, but there was a look of deep, embittered hatred. Taken aback and confused, Guerin asked timidly:

"What is it?"

Face hard and set, Chauvelin answered:

"We have just had visit from the Scarlet Pimpernel."

"Then it's all off?" he said, with not a little relief in his voice, for all this business about this English spy were beginning to tell on his nerves. "I mean, he heard our plans and all, so he won't come." Exasperatedly Chauvelin replied angrily:

"Him not coming should be the least of your worries. Don't you remember any our conversation? He enjoys this. It's only sport for him. He'll be there, I'd bet my life upon it."

He crumpled the piece of paper he had been holding, and threw it on the ground as he left the room. Curious as to how he knew it was the Englishman, Guerin picked it up. To his puzzlement it was only a short poem. It reads as follows:

_They seek him here, they seek him there._

_Those Frenchies seek him everywhere._

_Is he in heaven or is he in hell? _

_That demmed elusive Pimpernel!_

At the end of the poem there was the device of a small scarlet flower.

As Chauvelin passed through the hallway and then down the stairs he thought long and hard about this his most irritating and trying adversary. He had come to hate him with such vehemence as few have ever felt. _Maybe this time_, was what he kept telling himself. Hope had seemed to die completely out of him when he had heard that all too familiar inane joyful laugh. What made each fresh defeat he suffered sting all the more painfully was the fact that he had once held him in his grasp. He could have crushed him then and there. And he would have, if only that fool Héron had not lost the young Capet and then delayed the execution! If he had only killed him then... If he had, he wouldn't be in disgrace now, of no consequence to the Republic anymore. He wouldn't have sunk so low as to be scarcely remembered - Oh, but he was remembered! As the man who had failed so many times to bring one of the Republic's most detested enemies to the Guillotine. But for his reputation he cared little enough now, it was revenge he longed for. It was in this very city he had last tasted the sweetness of revenge, maybe he would taste it again - soon. And this time he wouldn't hesitate even for a moment once he held him in his power.

By this time he had reached the street corner where he had ordered his carriage to be brought. Just a few days ago he had hired a new driver because his old one was far to slow, never arriving on time. Besides he had felt that there was something wrong with the man. He had somehow reminded him of Sir Percy, though he didn't know quite in what way. Not a dandy at all, hardly clean, and yet... Well, he was gone now, and so he needn't be worried about a spy being his driver. His new driver had been recommended to him as a very hard working, honest fellow, who pretty much kept to himself. That was exactly what he wanted. But blast it all! Why wasn't he here?! He watched Devereux leave, and still no carriage. Finally, five minutes later (though in his impatience it seemed like five hours), the carriage appeared. The footman alighted and opened the door for the fuming representative. After he was inside they drove away after Captain Devereux.

Chapter 8: The Trap

Armand led the other five men down streets and alleys using all the tactics Percy had taught them for making sure nobody followed them. After they had gone on for some time, Armand turned to them and said:

"I had better have you lead from here Tony. Percy told me that as we got closer I should be extremely careful to be discreet, to do no talking, and above all to keep my face over-shadowed by my hat. Otherwise I might be recognized as Captain Devereux far to early on. You had best do all the talking Tony."

"Let Froggy do it, he's the best you could wish for when it comes to talking." said Glynde, jokingly

"For heavens sake don't let's get him started, we'd never get him to stop again!" said Alexander, beginning to realize how serious a thing it was to get Froggy talking "We'd never get there in time to do the least bit of good!"

Tony hurried to the front, as if to prevent any further discussion on the topic. Then he said:

"You'll have to direct me though. Where is it we're going?"

"The house is just around the corner and down a block. It's a big brick building." responded Armand, pointing forward. "But Percy said we should go around to the back."

When they had reached the back of the building Armand said:

"Percy said that we are going to get them out the back door here."

"Look Armand, I know the guards can be idiots, but surely if they are trying to trap us they would think to post a guard at the back door as well as the front." said Glynde "If the Chief said so it must work, but it couldn't be trap then. If it were, surely he would have thought to guard _every_ entrance."

"Well, it seems this door has been boarded up for quite some time and it was only yesterday that Everingham repaired it. Still, you'd think that Devereux would have noticed and placed a guard here." said Armand "I think I saw Chauvelin out front of the building. Won't he be infuriated with the poor Captain when he finds out the stupid mistake he made!"

"You saw Chauvelin?" queried Tony "Where? I didn't see him."

"He was in a carriage. No doubt trying to stay hidden in hopes of surprising us." Armand said, chuckling

"How much did Percy tell you two about the plans?" asked Alexander

"Precious little, he rarely does you know, but you'll soon get used to it. It's so much fun when you don't know for sure what he is going to do, then suddenly as you continue doing what he told you to do, all the pieces just fit together! How he does it I'll never know." said Armand

"My part will begin in a moment. All the rest of you have to do from here on is wait for the sound of the Sea mew's cry thrice repeated." said Everingham "I do have a little more of an insight into his plans this time Armand, but since you all enjoy being surprised so much..."

"Come on tell us!" came several shouts at once

"Quiet. Quiet!" laughed Everingham "Do you want to call the whole Revolutionary guard down on our heads?"

"Do you want to call the wrath of the whole league down on yours?" challenged Froggy

"Don't tease us!" said Glynde menacingly

"Just wait, you'll see." Everingham said

Every once and a while Everingham would walk around to the corner, look for a while and then come back. About a half hour passed before he told them:

"I'd best be going now. As soon as I come to the door here two of you must run in and get the Thériaults out as quickly as ever you can."

They leaned back against the side of the building and sighed. Alexander was eager to learn all he could and asked them to tell him more about the previous rescues they had made. All of them did so with a good will, for they never tired of telling about their Chief's exploits.

Everingham went to the front of the building and scanned the crowd for the tall soldier he had been keeping an eye on. _Good, he's still there._ He thought to himself. He dashed across the street to where the soldier stood, trying his hardest to look frightened and excited. He could tell his act was working because the moment the soldier saw his face he asked:

"Come now, what's this? You look scared out of you wits Citizen."

"No time to explain," he gasped out "you must hurry if you wish to be of service to the Republic - and make good money at the same time."

"What are you going on about?"

"It's the Scarlet Pimpernel! I saw him enter that building over there." he pointed across the street "He could be to the top and safe in hiding by the time you quite jawing!"

"The Scarlet Pimpernel?! But how would the likes of you know so much about English spies, and such, how would you-"

"You must go now!"

The intensity in his voice at last convinced the soldier who called another soldier standing nearby to come with him, Everingham followed. They ran into the building and up the stairs, despite the protestations of the landlord. It was a large old building with three stories. They were huffing and puffing by the time they reached the second landing. Everingham heard the sound of footsteps coming from down below and knew he must move fast now or all would be ruined. He pushed the soldiers to go on. They were to absorbed with their own breathing to take note of the clamor proceeding from downstairs. When they arrived at the top Everingham pointed to an open door at the end of the long hallway.

"The Englishman must be in there!" he shouted

Now we must return to Chauvelin , who at last was caught up with Captain Devereux at the appointed place. He sat awkwardly peering out the window of his carriage, trying to keep watch on the building where the Thériaults were lodged, and at the same time trying to remain hidden from view. After a long wait, suddenly there was movement. It was a tall soldier with two men following, entering the building. For a moment he wondered if it could be his prey at long last. Then as he studied the figure, he knew it couldn't possibly be. He knew that Sir Percy could take on many different forms when he wanted to, but something told him "No, that can't be him.". Maybe it was the years of constant conflict he had already experienced in his struggle against this man that warned him against instant pursuit, maybe it was something else. Whatever the reason, Chauvelin knew that his enemy had not yet taken the bait. So he watched the three men disappear inside the house. Then to his dismay, he saw five soldiers going after them - _Captain Devereux! The fool! What was he doing?!_ Chauvelin tried with all his might to make his voice heard over the noise of the street, but in an instant he knew it was all to no avail, for he heard the sound of a cheery, inane laugh coming from above him. The door of his carriage opened, and then an all too familiar, debonair voice said:

"Sink me, if it ain't monsuer Chamberton!"

"Come on men, follow me." encouraged Devereux, reaching the door of the building

"We must catch those men!"

"But Captain, how do you know that's the English Spy? He looked an awful lot like Citizen Bontecou."

"Of course he looks like citizen Bontecou, that Englishman is clever. But we know better than to be tricked like that."

"We do?"

"Look, Citizen Chauvelin warned me about this here Spy, he can make himself look like most anyone he wants to! The Citizen Representative says to me: "Now don't you be taking any chances, he's a sly one, he is." and I says: "You can depend upon me Citizen." And so here we are, and you making me stand here talking while the Spy escapes!"

Right away the other soldiers picked up their pace, and entered the building. They started to climb the stairs, and received much relief upon perceiving the sound of a heavy tread going up the stairs ahead of them. They even thought that, perhaps, they were fleeing from them. But they couldn't escape. Their quarry was trapped! They reached the top and couldn't see a sign anyplace of the soldiers, but they did see a man in the hall.

"Quick Citizen, did you see three men pass this way?" asked Devereux anxiously

"Yes, b...but t...hey were sold-" stammered the "astonished" man

"Where?!"

"Down the hall and to left, the door is still open."

The men were so intent upon their pursuit that they scarcely took note of the man after that, but instead rushed down the hall towards the room the man had indicated, so they didn't see the smile of satisfaction on the strangers face, nor see him follow them. Neither did they notice that as they ran into the apartment and into the adjoining room, where they could hear the men they had been chasing, the solid oak door they had just entered through was closed and locked behind them. Fifteen minutes later they had the "spies" bound securely, despite their loud protestations. It was only then that it occurred to them to wonder why their "English" prisoners had been cursing them soundly- in French.

Chapter 9: "Pure Sport!"

Everingham was at the door.

"Hurry!" he said, as he motioned to them.

"Come on Alexander." Tony said.

Overjoyed that it was finally time to make a move, Alexander sprang forward after Tony. They reached the door of the room were the Thériaults were and knocked. It was opened instantaneously by a young man. Behind him were an older man and woman.

"You're Laurent?" asked Tony, addressing the younger man. When he nodded, Tony continued: "Ready?"

They eagerly followed Tony and Alexander down the hall and out the back door. To their surprise, there was a carriage and three soldiers on horse-back waiting outside. Alexander's first though was that, perhaps, Captain Devereux hadn't been as careless as they had been led to believe. He thought, for one brief moment, that the guards had been keeping an eye on the back door after all. But the next moment the carriage door opened and Andrew stepped out.

"Come on, then." said a familiar voice from atop one of the horses. Then Alexander realized it was Glynde. _Of course, _Alexander thought to himself. _How could I be so thick-headed! The pieces are beginning to fit together. _

"It won't take those fine, upstanding soldiers of the Republic long to see that I have played them a trick, and after that not much longer to deduce that they only need open the window and call to get help. But then again you never know with Captain Devereux, he didn't notice the back door, so you can't be sure about how long it will take for the obvious to dawn on him."

"True, but let's not count upon it." said Andrew, helping the Marquise into the carriage

"I am afraid it will be a little crowded, Madame, but we'll have to make the best of it. Don't worry though, we'll be dropping off some extra "luggage" soon enough." At the puzzled looks they gave him he only said "Never mind." As they entered the carriage he continued "Everingham, why don't you get in and sit next to Citizen Chauvelin, I should hate to impose so unpleasant a position on our friends."

As Andrew was closing the door Alexander caught a glimpse of Chauvelin. He was huddled in the corner, bound and with a handkerchief in his mouth as a gag. On his face was a look of hate, humiliation, and weary, weary contempt. He had but a minute to look upon his brave leader's most dangerous enemy before his view was cut of by Andrew closing the carriage door. Not that he minded being interrupted, he shuddered when he thought of the face he had seen in that brief viewing. Alexander mounted the horse offered him and they started off for the city gates at a gallop. He held his breath as they neared the gate, but then smiled to himself as he remembered the orders Chauvelin had given the guards. They passed the gates without any trouble, for as soon as they saw Captain Devereux, or, at least, the man they took to be the Captain, and Citizen Chauvelin's carriage careening towards the gate they rushed to get everybody out of the way to make room for them to pass. About an hour later they stopped at an old barn and dismounted. Hastings stepped forward to help the Thériaults out.

"We're clear of the city now so we can stretch and get some thing to eat and drink before we continue our journey." he said.

"All except you Monsieur Chamberton, this is as far as we can take you I am afraid." Said Percy coming up behind Hastings. He motioned to Tony and Glynde, and whispered something to Tony, who nodded and then walked over to Chauvelin and bowed.

"This way." He said, with a wink at Glynde.

The indifferent Chauvelin followed resignedly out the barn door. As they deposited him by the side of the road, Tony remarked to Andrew: "You know, It's quite ironic, really."

"What is?"

"That Chauvelin fired his previous coach driver on suspicion of spying on him, and hired, in his stead, the industrious and hardworking Scarlet Pimpernel!"

"And now," Percy said, turning to the rest "for the time we are here, although it can not be long, make yourselves at home. I will return shortly.

He exited the same way as the other three men, and Ffoulkes led the remainder in an adjoining room.

_There he is,_ thought Chauvelin with clenched teeth. The object of his rage was complacently strolling towards him in such a casual manner that it took much self-control on the defeated representative's part to keep from cursing openly. Outwardly he managed to keep control. Inwardly, though, he did curse.

"So terribly sorry we don't have enough room for you in the carriage. It was so kind of you to see us off." Percy said enthusiastically

"The pleasure was all mine." Chauvelin rejoined with dry sarcasm. He was very much used to Percy's ballroom manners being used, even in the most dire of circumstances, and had learned to respond in kind. He did so now – with difficulty. "Must you leave France so soon?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. A pity, isn't it?"

"Quite."

All this time Percy had been looking around musingly, now he once again turned his full attention back to Chauvelin. He stared for a full minute taking in every detail of the others appearance, and then with the utmost shock and horror in his voice said:

"My deepest apologies Sir, I do believe my men have soiled your clothing."

"Don't mention it." _Please don't mention it._ Chauvelin groaned to himself, he knew what was to inevitably follow. Once this man got started talking about his favorite subject clothes, there was no stopping him.

"Oh, but I must! How could Tony be so inconsiderate of your apparel? Really, clothes do make the man. I fear me though that your clothes were not altogether perfectly suited to a man of your position, even before Tony bemired them. You must allow me to give you the name of a perfectly splendid tailor I know of, his name-"

"That won't be necessary Sir Percy."

"Not necessary? Lud man! Do you intend to forever wear such wretchedly tailored clothes? Just take a look at the cut of those sleeves – and you dare call that piece of cloth round your neck a cravat! It is the epitome of limpness and discoloration! How a gentleman such as yourself expects to get anywhere in his social life is beyond me, you really are a spectacle! " to this long and seemingly heartfelt oratory all Sir Percy got were bored looks and rolled eyes. When he finally ceased from his lecture, of such a length as would have made even Froggy proud, Chauvelin finally managed to get a word in.

"As I said before, it is quite unnecessary."

"You are such a hopeless case, I do fear I shall never wholly cure you of your slovenliness." Sir Percy uttered with a sigh "I shall leave you to your own devices."

"Thank you."

After this Percy bowed pleasantly and headed back towards the barn, leaving Chauvelin alone with his thoughts.

The room into which Andrew led them was cozy and inviting if rather small. By the light coming from a lantern suspended by the rafter overhead, Alexander got a much better look at Laurent Thériault than he had previously been able to. Laurent was a young man, probably two or three years Alexander's senior. He had raven-black hair and warm brown eyes, perhaps not so much brown as golden. A weary care-worn face, he had, but far different from the face of Chauvelin. There was sadness and the marks of many hardships endured, but there was no bitterness or anger. He had the kind of face that would have compelled even the cruelest of natures to immediately wish to be friends. Alexander, who can by no means be called cruel, felt it at once. So he made a point to remember that when the Thériaults where safe in England, enjoying pleasanter circumstances, he would get to know him better.

A couple of minutes later Tony and Glynde rejoined them, and a little after that Percy too entered.

"It is time to be off once again." he said "It may take less time than you think for the good Captain to find out what is going on."

Chapter 10: Failure Once Again

Chauvelin watched the detested figure of his enemy walk away leaving him bound and helpless by the side of the road, this was a situation that was becoming all to repetitive. He must have made quite a comical picture sitting there, but he failed to see the humor of his situation. Besides, he had been left in similar situations too often to find it humorous this time. As he sat there propped up against a tree his thoughts wandered impatiently: How long would it be? How long would it be before that fool Devereux would come and find him here in his humiliation? No, Devereux wasn't the fool, he wasn't the one to be blamed for this days work. It was he, Chauvelin, who must take responsibility and add yet another failure to his growing list and watch his once respected name slide further still into oblivion. He was notorious for loosing his grip on the Scarlet Pimpernel, if indeed he had ever had it. The worst of it was that not only was he considered a disreputable embarrassment to the Republic, but now people thought that he must be a lunatic as well, for who but a lunatic could ever have come up with the conclusion that Sir Percival Blakeney was the master-mind behind the incredible rescues being made? But he knew he wasn't a lunatic, or just having a dream – or nightmare. Few people understood as he did this seemingly supernatural English hero, with his cunning double personality. Even so Chauvelin occasionally had moments when he doubted the state of his own mind. He wished it were only a dream so that he might wake up from it. But no, this was all too real to be merely a dream. And so his mind continued for hours making circles, blaming himself, cursing his foe, and of course always thinking and planning for the next time they would meet. So absorbed was he in his own thoughts that he hardly noted to approach of his fellow failure, Devereux, on horseback with a few other soldiers and an extra mount.

"Citizen Chauvelin!" he exclaimed, half leaping half falling off his horse "We have found you at last!"

"Yes, you have found me at last. Good for you. Now hurry up and untie me!"

The Captain hurried over and untied Chauvelin who had much difficulty getting the circulation back into his arms and legs. When he had finally regained control of his limbs, he looked once more to Devereux.

"And now what are you going to do? You who have so brilliantly rescued me from my adversary?"

"I know! After him!"

"Your intellect never ceases to astound me. Why on earth would we go after him now? He and his men are probably nearly to the coast by now. It's been hours!"

"Well, I am only just beginning." he said defensively "I am sure I will do better next time."

"My dear Citizen I have thought that "I will do better next time" so many of dozens of times it would make your head spin. Yes you truly are only just "beginning". You will be lucky if you survive to see the end of our elusive Scarlet Pimpernel. I have failed too many times to nearly so optimistic as I used to be, but I'll never rest until one or the other of us is in the grave."

"Ah, don't be so discouraged." Devereux said cheerfully "All those defeats are in the past, that was before you had me to help you!"

"Forgive me but I am afraid that I don't count you among my many benefits and useful resources."

"Come on, don't be so glum. True I failed this time, but as I said before, only just beginning and I'll learn quickly. Just you wait and see."

"Your right, you will learn. You will learn that the Scarlet Pimpernel is not to be captured so easily or to be taken so lightly as all that. You will learn that his cunning is far greater than anything you have before encountered."

"Surely it's not as bad as all that Citizen, your just stiff and sore from your long, uncomfortable wait and it has made this whole misadventure seem a little out of proportion. Wait until you get some good hot food and some shut-eye before you judge yourself too harshly. Things will look better in the morning. He's a frightfully smart one, he is, but me and you together will learn his tricks and catch him."

"No, you have got it all wrong, the Scarlet Pimpernel is not a simpleton who can just be slept off or caught after you learn a few of his tricks. And a few of his tricks is all you can learn, he always has a new one up his sleeve." Chauvelin said, talking more to himself than to anyone else "As I have said before, you just won't understand until you have brushed shoulders with him at _least _once, in your case who know if you will ever begin to understand, even after five or six encounters." By now Chauvelin's frenzy of anger and disappointment had subsided and he was again cool, calculating, and determined, if growing tired of the chase.

"But, Citizen..." Said Devereux, trying to continue the conversation, but with no success, for Chauvelin had already turned his back on him and began to mount his horse.

Chapter 11: Back to England

At long last the party reached _the Daydream_, and safety. They boarded and, after seeing the Thériaults settled comfortably, each went to their respective cabins. It was only upon reaching his that Alexander realized how exhausted he had become. He collapsed upon his bed and fell asleep almost instantaneously. Some hours later he was brought back to consciousness by someone knocking on his door and then Hasting's voce telling him that they where almost there. There was a bureau with a mirror on one side of the room and he made use of it now to make the best of his rumpled appearance. He looked into the mirror and then realized to his chagrin that he was still in his soldier's uniform, then remembered with relief the traveling outfit he had packed in his trunk. He changed into this quickly and went up to the deck. It was fast becoming dark, but he could still distinguish the shoreline stretching out before them. Another ten or fifteen minutes saw them to the port from where he could see lights shining up ahead. They made their way toward the lights and as they neared he saw that it was a small inn, the sign of which read _The Fisherman's Rest_. When they knocked they were welcomed in warmly by a cheerful old man who immediately began to talk to Percy. Alexander wasn't paying to much attention though. He was too busy taking in the inviting surroundings. It was very warm in the room, which felt wonderful after the cold, biting sea air. The scene was that of a typical English inn with a fire in the hearth and people around tables talking and amiably drinking beer. To the Thériaults this cozy country inn seemed too good to be true after the harsh reality of France. It was such a considerable contrast, and so agreeable, that the Marquise was nearly moved to tears. She turned to Sir Percy with gratefulness in her eyes and said:

"Milord, how can we ever repay you?"

"There is no need to thank _me_. If you wish to thank someone thank God, for it is he who made possible your escape. Without Him no agency of man can accomplish anything."

"My He bless you Milord for your kindness."

Andrew, knowing how awkward his friend felt in situations like this held his arm out for the Marquise and lead her to a seat where the others joined them. They all had a delicious meal after which it was announced that the carriages had arrived to take them home.

Alexander stepped out of the carriage, said his farewells, and then watched it drive away. He watched it for a long time, then, just as he was turning, light spilled out into the darkness of the night as the door opened and a familiar voice cried out:

"Alexander!"

He ran to Faith and they embraced. Then she led him inside.

"You look so much better- and you must be if the doctor has let you get up!"

"Let me get up! It's even better than that. Alexander, yesterday I went on a ride with Father! I still had to be careful and go slowly, but I rode!"

"That's wonderful! Weren't you a bit nervous though? I know things don't frighten you easily, but it was what first started your illness."

"Don't be silly, it wasn't the horse's fault that the tree fell. I could just as easily gotten hit by that tree if I was walking instead of riding." She paused a minute then said hesitatingly "Well, to tell you the truth, I was a little nervous, but only at first. As soon as I felt the wind in my hair and the sun on my face, the horse beneath me, it just all came back and I _couldn't_ feel nervous or anything of the kind."

"But this has all happened so quickly, I never thought to come back and find you recovering so fast."

"I know, nobody expected it. I am still not completely healed, that's why I didn't go to the ball that Mother and Father are at tonight. I wouldn't have wanted to go tonight anyways, not without you. I have always enjoyed balls more than you and been more at ease, but I daresay I will probably feel nearly as awkward as you normally do on such occasions. I haven't been to a ball in years and I will really need you that first night."

"More likely _I _will need _you._"

"Need me? No matter how few friends you have, you are bound to have more than I do- you have been to so many more balls."

"I know I have, but remember? I am going to have to learn to become a gentleman."

"That reminds me, Lady Blakeney is giving a ball in two weeks time. I should be quite well by then and I should so like to have my first ball in all these years be at _his_ house. Just imagine it, I am going to meet the Scarlet Pimpernel! I can't wait! Now, to help pass the time until mother and father return, we are going to sit down and not get up until you have told me _everything_."

And so Alexander spent well over two hours regaling his sister with every detail of the amazing past few days. Suddenly their discussion was cut short by the entrance of their parents. Lord Wyndham in particular looked much improved and happier than before. Alexander realized then that Faith's recovery must have lifted quite a load off of his Fathers shoulders. If Lady Wyndham didn't look to a certain extent as radiant as Lord Wyndham at _first,_ she did after she heard what Alexander had to say.

"Welcome home son!" Lord Wyndham said smiling

"Is it what Faith said true? She said that you were traveling with friends." Questioned his Mother.

"It _is _true."

"But how? You hardly know anyone."

"Well, I've decided it's about time I started getting out more and become more involved in society. Lord Dewhurst introduced me to some of his friends, and I am invited to go on a fox hunt with him and Sir Andrew Ffoulkes. You don't object to it, do you?"

"Why Alexander this is wonderful news! You never cease to surprise me."

This new information from Alexander momentarily checked any further questions she would have asked him, much to his and Faith's relief.

Chapter 12: Laurent Thériault

The two weeks sped by so quickly, for Alexander and Faith had a great number of things to say to each other and do together. They had always loved riding together, and now that Faith was on the mend they did plenty of it and she grew stronger and stronger each day. In addition to riding Faith had to look into getting a more complete wardrobe for the upcoming ball. Never one to have overly extravagant dresses, Faith's wardrobe had gone considerably downhill since her social life had ceased. Not that her dresses where ugly, Faith had wonderful taste in clothing, but the fancy dresses that she did retain had long since fallen out of fashion. Everyone was so happy, even Lady Wyndham had more of a bounce in her step. The only person who seemed discontent was Cynthia. She was overjoyed to see her much admired sister recovering but she hated being left behind from these occasions especially when Faith was going. Faith promised to tell her all about their evening when she got a chance and this appeased Cynthia a little. Finally the night came. Faith came down the stairs looking absolutely radiant in her brand new ball gown of blue silk, her green eyes sparkling in anticipation. Alexander smiled at her and offered her his arm, then they followed their parents into the carriage.

Blakeney Manor was ablaze with light and music. At first Faith clung to Alexander a little nervously, but when the friendly voices of Tony and Glynde greeted them she was put more at ease.

"Alexander, I am glad to see you are making it to more balls now days." Tony said teasingly.

"Tony, Glynde, I would like you to meet my sister Faith. Faith, this is Lord Anthony Dewhurst and Sir Phillip Glynde." Andrew said, ignoring Dewhurst's previous comment. Dewhurst and Glynde both bowed low in acknowledgment.

"We are glad to see that you are well again, Lady Wyndham."

"Thank you. I still feel a bit out of place and awkward, it's been about a year since I last was at a ball."

"Well you have a wonderful brother in Alexander and I am sure he will do a excellent job reintroducing you into society."

At this point in their conversation they were interrupted by the appearance of Hastings and, behind him, Laurent Thériault stood, very handsome in his English attire.

"Ah, it's Hastings and Laurent." cried Tony, introducing them into the circle "Lady Wyndham this is Lord Hastings and this is Laurent Thériault, a recent immigrant from France."

"Yes, Alexander has told me much about all of you." she said with a nod and curtsy

After this Hastings' and Glynde's attentions were drawn away as some friends called to them and they walked over to talk to them, and Tony started talking with Alexander about a recent yacht race. Alexander was so absorbed in his conversation that he forgot to include Faith. When he remembered and turned to talk to her, he found her, to his surprise, deep in conversation with Laurent. The next thing he knew Laurent was offering her his arm and they headed off to dance. They presented a beautiful picture. Faith looked not a bit out of place or awkward, her graceful figure floated effortlessly across the room and Laurent looked at her admiringly. Tony, who had been talking all this time, stopped to see what had so caught his friends attention. When he saw what Alexander was watching he gave him a knowing wink. Just then Sir Percy came up to them. He greeted them and talked with them for a while before he told them, in a low voice to avoid being overheard by other guests, that there would be a meeting after the party was ended. Alexander and a few of the other League members spent most of the evening together, but he kept an eye on his sister to make sure she was getting on all right. "Getting on all right" would be an understatement, she was still with Laurent and looked like she was having the time of her life. As the night was drawing to a close and Alexander thought they would be leaving soon, he sought out his mother. He saw her near the door, taking leave of some friends. She saw him too and gave him the second surprise he had received that night, she gave him a really very agreeable smile.

"My goodness Alexander you really can make friends when you mean to. I must have seen you with over half a dozen friends tonight – a record for you! There was Lord Dewhurst, Lord Hastings, Sir Andrew Ffoulkes, Sir Phillip Glynde, and I even thought I saw you talking with Sir Percy for a good long time. He's so amazing! Now there's a really gentleman for you."

Alexander smiled thoughtfully and said:

"Yes, Sir Percy is amazing, he really is a true English Gentleman."

**The End**


End file.
